brawldomainfandomcom-20200214-history
IRock708
irock708 is one of the SSBB Domain's Brawlers. She mains Snake, with Kirby and Wario as her secondaries. Domain History irock708 first joined the Domain on November 22, 2009. After hopelessly getting murdered in a couple of Brawl-promoting forums where almost everyone seemed to beat her all weekend, she was desperate to find a "Brawl noob" forum where people who were still somewhat new to the game and its strategies/specifics could play each other without the soul-crushing agony of being defeated humiliatingly, which she seemed to find in all of the Brawl forums she was in, no matter what some people told her of her "skill." Having no idea how to start, she used the number one place to go for clueless people: Google. Typing in "Brawl noob" in Google's search bar, one of the first result matches that came up was a topic from the Domain itself: Skimming through the thread, irock708 believed that this place not only seemed friendly, but it was quite apparent that not everyone was a pro in this place. She immediately decided to join right then and there. Once she had finished making her introductory posts, she was amazed at how fast she was welcomed and how friendly everyone was to her. She knew that she was going to like this place a lot. irock708 would like to believe that her mains are as follows: Kirby, Snake, and Link. She also likes to play as Peach, but needs to improve with her a lot. For lulz, she play s as Luigi and Capt. Falcon. She has recently been interested in playing as Zelda/Sheik, Wario, and Toon Link but would like to improve with all of her mains before she gets into the heads of these new characters. Although it has not even been a week since she joined, irock708 has been told that she has improved with at least her Kirby. She hopes to improve her Snake, as Snake is her favorite character of all-time, not only in Brawl, but as a video game character in general. Once she is satisfied with her Snake, she then plans to move down her list of characters for their improvement, hoping that she'd be able to reach the level of some of her good Brawler friends, one of which plays as twenty different characters and can play them all quite well. Even though she enjoys the competitive side of Brawl, irock708 misses the dumb party-type games she had with her friends when she was first starting to play Brawl when it first came out. She only played as Snake, was obsessed with the fan, loved to play with the smart bombs, and was always the one to get the Smash Ball. One thing that did manage to stick with irock708's "Brawl habits" is that she always has to play Snake with the leopard camo, due to her always yelling out "LEOPARD SNAKE" whenever she played as him. She hopes that once she has gotten better overall, as well as know many people from the site, she'd be able to ease up and be able to play in this kind of party setting again. But for now, she just wants to get better. As of December 26, 2009, irock708 has felt somewhat comfortable with her current skill level. Being on the Domain for only a month had not only vastly improved her, but also caused her to lighten up her view on Brawl. She now prefers to play people better than her so she can get beat by them, and actually finds pleasure in BEING beaten by them. As of this date, she has also changed some of her characters: she has dropped Link as a main, and is considering replacing him with Wario, as she has been playing with him more recently. She has also considered making Luigi not just a "lulz" character because she finds him to be pretty great and effective. Her desires to play with Zelda/Shiek, Toon Link, and Peach are still there, but not as huge as her desires for Wario and Luigi. Some part of her has also been considering picking up Ike and Pokemon Trainer again as she used to play them back when she was still new at Brawl, but she is unsure at the moment. Even recently, she was thinking of picking up Olimar. Captain Falcon also may not be just a "lulz" character for her any more. Around February of 2010, irock708 quietly left the Domain as she had to return the Wii that she was borrowing from her good friend. She did not make a big announcement of it, knowing that if she did, she would be convinced to change her mind. For a few months, irock708 went Brawless, focusing on her schoolwork and hanging out with her friends. While she occasionally missed Brawl, her schoolwork's intensity towards the end of the school year was enough to get her mind off of it, along with other video games that she got since she took her hiatus from Brawl. Once school was about to end, however, her friend let her borrow the Wii again. She returned to the Domain and was a bit rusty at first. But after a couple of weeks of getting back into Brawl, she got back to where she used to be and even improved some more. During the first couple of weeks of borrowing the Wii, she decided she would finally ask one for herself from her parents as a graduation present. At the end of May, she finally got her own Wii and is now back on Brawl for good. Brawl Characters - History irock708 used to only use Snake as her character in Brawl when she first started playing the game. After about a year of just using Snake, however, along with playing the original Smash Bros. for the N64, she decided to play as Kirby and Link more as those two were characters that. After a few months of playing with Link, she decided to drop him, not liking how slow he was. She then picked up Wario and he is now officially one of her secondaries. Other characters that irock708 uses are Luigi, Toon Link, and Jigglypuff. She occasionally likes to use Captain Falcon whenever she doesn't want to play seriously and just wants to get people out with a Falcon Punch. She can also use Ike and Peach somewhat decently, but is not incredbily skilled with either characters. As of late, Olimar and Ness are two new characters she is interested in wanting to be really good with. She also plays as Link on occasion now, having played very good Link mainers such as Miso, Creamy, and Naos. Real Life irock708's real name is Natalia, although she goes by Nat. She turned eighteen on November 7, making her a very happy now-legal adult. She was in her senior year of high school at the time that she originally made this Wiki and is glad to have graduated now that she is finally done with high school. Her plans for her education have changed, now wanting to major in history and minor in philosophy. Her potential future careers are either a lawyer (prosecutor, to be exact), judge, or a college professor. irock708 is not American, despite some people's assumptions and has moved from various places: living in the capital of the Philippines (Manila) from birth to about four years of age, to Davao City the capital of the Philippine island of Mindanao from the age of four to eleven, to the American state of California from ages eleven to fifteen. She now currently lives in Maryland and, despite meeting people who have greatly impacted her, would love to return to California where some of the best friends she's ever had still reside. irock708 has many different interests, all of which come in handy for when she wants to talk about anything random with anyone. She loves art (whether it's looking at it or making her own doodles), books (contemporary adult fiction has been her latest cravings for novels), cartoons (the old ones from the 90's, anyways), the English language, film, food, spending time with her friends, regular party games (with Catchphrase probably being her favorite), history (European history is probably the most interesting subject ever), Instant Messaging, the Internet (of course), laughing, certain mangas, music, musical theater, sleeping, technology in general, video games (this is a given), and writing. Sadly, irock708 has had barely any time for some of these hobbies mostly because of school and how much time the Internet sucks away from her. Facts *irock708 used to borrow a Wii for Brawl and sadly did not own either until May of 2010. When she first started playing the game, it had to be only when her friend would come over and bring her Wii or if she came to her friend's house. Over the summer, however, a new friend (at the time) offered to let her borrow his Wii and she gladly accepted. She had been using a borrowed Wii for roughly six months. *One of irock708's major video game obsessions is Metal Gear Solid. She has been a fan of the series since she was eight years old. She loves the series so much, that if Snake wasn't included in Brawl, she wouldn't have even picked up the controller as she had terrible experiences with Super Smash Bros. Melee. She's proud to say that she has played all of the console games of the series (MGS1, MGS: Twin Snakes, MGS2: Sons of Liberty, MGS2: Substance (Xbox), MGS3: Snake Eater, MGS3: Subsistence, MGS4: Guns of the Patriots), but is sad to admit that she has not played Portable Ops because she does not own a PSP. She is also embarassed to admit that she hasn't been able to play Metal Gear 1 or 2 without constantly dying. *Another one of irock708's major video game obsessions is the Gyakuten Saiban/Phoenix Wright/Ace Attorney series. Until Gyakuten Kenji/Perfect Prosecutor/Ace Attorney Investigations she had all of the soundtracks one could own for the game, including the orchestra covers. Her favorite character of the series is Godot for how overall poetic he is, his charm, and his wonderful obsession with coffee. His vocabulary is pretty awesome, too. *irock708 likes to talk a lot. *Although irock708's favorite game of all-time is the first Metal Gear Solid, her favorite video game genre is actually RPG's, with Final Fantasy 9 being her favorite RPG of all-time. *irock708's second favorite video game genre after RPG's are rhythym games with the Rock Band series, Guitar Hero 2, and the second of the Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan! game being her favorites of the genre. *irock708 loves film. She is in an IB Film class currently and enjoys the class immensely, despite the fact that she only has about three friends in the class. She used to aspire to be a screenwriter/director combination, but after a friend in the drama department criticized one scene of a script she was writing, she realized that her creative writing still needed a lot of work and that she wouldn't have been able to succeed even if it were good enough. *irock708 enjoys typing random facts about herself because she's excellent at procrastinating and depriving herself of sleep. *The first two letters of "irock708" aren't actually supposed to be capitalized. *As of late, irock708 has been really interested in TEAMS. Specifically, she has been really loving playing teams while on Skype, talking to the people she's been playing with. Her favorite teams players are EDogg, Grayfox, and Detfan.